1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket assembly, and more particularly to a drive bracket assembly for easily and securely receiving a disk drive therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users and technicians alike require that a drive bracket allows easy and secure installation of a disk drive therein. The disk drive may be a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD), or a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive. The drive bracket should also permit the disk drive to be easily removed therefrom. Conventionally, a disk drive is secured to a drive bracket with screws. However, insertion and removal of screws is unduly time consuming and cumbersome.
To address above problem, devices have been developed which facilitate installation and removal of disk drives. One such device comprises two flat rectangular side pieces which are attached to opposite sides of the disk drive. Receiving rails are provided in a drive bracket, with the side pieces of the disk drive slidingly engaging in the receiving rails. However, the receiving rails are attached to the drive bracket using screws.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket assembly which enables easy and convenient installation and removal of a disk drive.
To achieve the above object, a drive bracket assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a bracket for receiving a disk drive therein, an operating member, a cover and a spring. The bracket comprises first and second side panels, a pair of slots is defined in each of the first and second side panels, for slidably receiving respective screws of the disk drive. An upper hook is outwardly formed on the first side panel. A lower hook is outwardly formed on the operating member corresponding to the upper hook. The spring is engaged with the upper hook and the lower hook respectively. The cover is fixedly attached to the first side panel, and defines a space between the cover and the first side panel receiving the operating member therein. The operating member comprises a concavity adjoining the slot of the first side panel, for securely receiving one rear screw of the disk drive thereby the disk drive is securely received in the bracket. The disk drive is withdrawn from the bracket by pressing the operating member to disengage said screw from the concavity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: